Burning Embers
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: The Nine Worlds are no more. Only Midgard remains. The Aesir are gone. The only hope for survival is the Hidden Son, Odin's only remaining descendant. Our fate is in his hands. The Titans will never be the same again.
1. A Universe Burning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. In this story, the Nine Realms are actually different planes of existence, instead of planets. Yggdrasil is still the world tree that connects the Nine Realms, though it doesn't play a particular big role. Enjoy! **

A fierce fire raged across the Nine Realms. The sons of Muspelheim roared in fury as the destroyed the universe. Surtur chuckled, brandishing his flaming sword, swinging it wildly. The Aesir had failed, the Einherjar had failed, all of existence was doomed. Odin alone stood, Gungir held in his remaining arm. Blood dripped forward from his mouth, defiance burning in his eye.

Using Runic magic, the Allfather had secured the safety of Midgard, in hopes that the realm of mortals would survive the inferno and life would continue. By his blood that plane of existence would have time, time maybe to gather strength, to fight this threat. Might heroes worthy of the warriors of old protected that plane, more specifically Earth.

"So, you still live, Allfather!" Surtur bellowed. "You are nothing! A pathetic, wounded fly making a defiant stand before the mightiest son of Muspelheim! Why fight, Odin? Lie down and _die_, like the rest of your ilk."

"Never! As long as I draw breath, as long as I can fight, I will resist you. To the bitter end!" Odin roared, charging towards the behemoth. Gungir grazed Surtur's right shoulder as he brought his sword down. Odin dodged to the side, attempting to impale Surtur on his spear.

The fire jotun sidestepped and lunged, creating a deep gash in Odin's left side. The King of the Gods stumbled back, inhaling sharply. Despite the pain, Odin trudged forward. He stopped after a few feet, examining Surtur, who was shaking his head and laughing. _Once chance, that's all I have. _Gungir had never failed him in the past; it would not do so now. Raising the might spear high above his head, Odin let loose a war cry and threw Gungir.

The spear took Surtur's head off. The other fire jotun shrieked and howled in rage as their might leader fell; they advanced upon the Allfather, weapons bared and ready. Odin was weaponless, but he charged, falling upon them in a blind fury.

In the end, another three fire jotun were dead, and Odin's lone eye stared up into the smoke and ember filled skies. Thus Odin passed away, and Midgard was protected.

For a time.

**To be continued…**


	2. Shards of Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thanks to for the review and story alerts everybody!**

Starfire soared past Cinderblock, hurling a storm of starbolts that knocked the stone giant back. Robin delivered a kick to the face, then, using momentum from the kick, flipped backwards. Next up, Cyborg and Raven blasted him with sonic and telekinetic energy. Finally, a rhino Beast Boy charged and knocked Cinderblock to the ground.

With a roar, Cinderblock rose and delivered a vicious punch to Beast Boy, who had transformed back into a human. The changeling went flying into a nearby building, crashing into and breaking a window. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, breaking off the attack to attend to her teammate.

Beast Boy was unconscious; shards of glass were lodged into his chest and arms. Parts of his uniform were torn; the still healing bruises from their last battle showing. Removing the various fragments, Raven began healing him on the spot. Thankfully, the shards had not gone in too deep; none of his organs had been damaged. Hoisting Beast Boy up in her arms, Raven teleported to the Tower Infirmary, leaving the others to deal with Cinderblock.

Speaking of the stone giant, he was currently taking swipes at Starfire as she weaved in and out of his range. Robin attacked with his bo-staff while Cyborg ran circles around him, firing his sonic cannon. It wasn't long before Cinderblock overextended himself, lost his balance, and fell.

Robin tossed freeze disks, and that ended the battle. Cinderblock was drained of energy, tired, unable to resist any longer. "Robin calling Raven, come in Raven."

A tired, worried voice responded. "I'm at the Tower Robin. I've done what I can for Beast Boy and have set him up in the infirmary." Raven was visibly shaken, and this had Robin worried.

"Should I send Cyborg to monitor him? Starfire and I can take Cinderblock to jail." Robin replied. Raven's only response was to nod, and Robin closed the communicator. "Cyborg, get to the Tower. Starfire and I will meet you in the infirmary."

The metallic teen hopped in the T-Car and drove off to take care of his best friend; the Boy Wonder and alien princess took the criminal to jail. The rendezvous at the Tower was silent, solemn. All the Titans gathered around Beast Boy. A sigh of relief from Cyborg lifted a bit of the tension. The news he shared with them lifted the rest of it.

"The wounds are healing nicely, thanks to our resident doctor," he said with a nod towards Raven, "no bones are fractured, just bruised. He'll be out for a few hours, when he wakes he'll need to take it easy for a couple of days. As a precaution, of course. He's been through hell, he _has _to rest."

While Cyborg remained in the Infirmary, the rest of the Titans left for the Common Room. Once there, Raven made a beeline for the windows, sat down in the lotus position and started meditating.

Starfire began making a sacred Tamaranian dish she had been eager to share with her friends. Despite Cyborg's reassurance, Starfire was still worried about Beast Boy; making this dish was the only thing that could keep her mind off it.

Robin left out the door to the right and headed for the gym. He _needed_ to take his anger out on the punching bag; he felt he had failed Beast Boy. True, he and the green changeling were often at each other's throats, him being serious and Beast Boy still acting the part of a prankster, but Beast Boy was a brother to him. Brother to them all. No matter what anybody said, the Titans were a family, and one of their own was wounded. His failure had ensured Beast Boy took a beating when he should have been resting; after all, their encounter with Slade the previous day had been a nightmare for him. _Why didn't I stop him from leaving the Tower?_ Robin thought as he began pummeling the punching bag.

All was not well; and that was how the sons of Muspelheim wanted it.

**Next up, the Beast Boy gets a new power! **


	3. Last of the Aesir

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I know that there hasn't been much character conversation/interaction yet, don't worry though, there will be plenty of both. Also, I'll work on making the chapters longer. Promise! AN: Thanks to Densharr for pointing out the mistake I made. I accidentally put Gungir as Odin's sword; it's actually his spear. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.**

He floated forever, enveloped by a never ending sea of darkness. Neither cold nor hot, able to hear yet not hearing, breathing yet not taking in air, Beast Boy began flexing. Was he dead? Comatose, perhaps?

"You are in limbo, Garfield Logan," a voice boomed from the darkness. It was impossible to locate exactly _where _the voice came from, as it seemed to emanate from the darkness itself. "Certain annihilation is coming; you are the only one who can stop it."

Visions broke in front of Beast Boy as if he were the one projecting them. The sounds of cold steel clashing against cold steel, of a thousand different battle cries, of a great cackling fire filled his hears; the Aesir and Einherjar fighting against legions of undead, led by frost and fire jotun. More battles, Aesir falling, plains of existence burning, small pockets of Einherjar being wiped out, Odin's last stand and the death of Surtur. The smell of smoke, decaying and burning flesh, of death and destruction filled his nostrils, overwhelming him.

"Midgard, the realm of mortals, is the only one standing. The sons of Muspelheim are having a hard time breaking through the Runic Barrier protecting your realm. It will take time, years perhaps, but they _will _break through; and when they do, Midgard is doomed. You, Garfield Logan, are the last descendant of Odin, the Allfather. The last to carry the blood of the Aesir in your veins. Train and prepare, Garfield Logan, or you stand no chance of survival."

"So I'm basically Percy Jackson?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I know not of this Percy Jackson of which you speak, Garfield Logan." The voice replied.

"…you've never heard of Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" the confused changeling asked.

"The Olympians? Yes! I know of them; they will scarce help against this threat, if they help at all. Zeus and his ilk will watch from their perch on Olympus as the world burns." The voice was quiet for a moment, then resumed, "Ares, Olympian God of War might help you. But he can only help. The sons of Muspelheim must face their final defeat at your hands; for it is your hands only they can be defeated."

"How? How will I defeat them? T-Rex, rhino, the Beast? What form do I use?" an agitated Beast Boy asked. "If I'm the only one who can stop it, what do I have to do?"

"You must rally the heroes of your realm, Garfield Logan. When the time comes, you will lead them to a final battle that will decide the fate of the Nine Realms; defeat them, and the realms will slowly return to their former stature. If you fail…" the voice trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

After what seemed an eternity, the voice continued its monologue. "As for your powers, behold!" the voice roared as a hammer and spear appeared out of nowhere. "Mjollnir, the hammer of Thor, and Gungir, the spear of Odin! The last artifacts of the Aesir. Command lightning and thunder with Mjollnir. With Gungir, strike down your opponents. Use them in combo, if you wish. Mighty Mjollnir and great Gungir; wield them well, Garfield Logan. Goodbye."

"Wait! When will this apocalypse happen? How long do I have?" the changeling asked, clutching the weapons in his hands.

"One year, at least. Several years, possibly. Train well, Garfield Logan." The voice said, before a blinding white light burst forth.

Then he opened his eyes.


	4. Awaken, Son of Odin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After Beast Boy had woken, he started ranting about the end of the universe, an oncoming apocalypse that was heading their way. As soon as Raven calmed him down, he had explained his dream to them, down to the last detail.

Ragnarok, Odin, Aesir, the Sons of Muspelheim, all of it was a bit much to take in. This sounded more like a nightmare than reality; a myth that had somehow come to life. A terror that some cruel entity had unleashed. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"If you were given a spear and hammer, where are they? Wouldn't they have appeared here or something?" the Boy Wonder asked. To him, it was possible Beast Boy's overactive imagination had gotten the best of him.

"They could have been sent to my room?" Beast Boy guessed. "If they're not here, then I'm Percy Jackson without a lightning bolt."

"You mean you're a demi-god without a stolen weapon?" Raven replied. Cyborg and Robin chuckled and Starfire scratched her head, not getting the reference.

"Err, something like that. Anyways, I should get to traini-"

"NO!" the four Titans yelled simultaneously.

"Dudes, the Ragnarok Apocalypse thingy is coming! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _need _to train!" the Changeling replied.

"Beast Boy, you've been pushing yourself beyond your limits. You shouldn't have fought Cinderblock, or Slade for that matter. Until further notice, I'm banning you from going out on missions or training until you're in prime condition. Understand?" Robin stated, giving an unusually stern glare.

"I-I-I can't! That's not an option! If I don't start training now, we're doomed!" Beast Boy replied angrily.

"Beast Boy, I think if you put off training that the galaxy will be okay with it. Please," Raven said, looking him square in the eye, "let your body heal. We don't want you to end up permanently out of commission."

Maybe it was how she said it, or maybe he was tired, or perhaps because he secretly loved her, Beast Boy relented. "Okay, I'll put off training. Now, I'm going to go relax. Lay out on my bed and read X-Men and Thor comics for a while."

After he left, the rest of the Titans returned to the Common Room, each lost in their own thoughts. An uncomfortable silence followed. The idea that Ragnarok was approaching and they didn't know when was unsettling. Robin contemplated contacting the Justice League. After all, they'd need all the help they could get. Cyborg began researching everything about Scandanavian mythology. Raven meditated in front of the windows, entering Nevermore to consult with Knowledge. It was Starfire who broke the silence with a simple, innocent question.

"Friends, who is Percy Jackson?"

**Next up, a trip to Nevermore; Mjollnir and Gungnir appear; The League gets involved. Be sure to tune into the next chapter of Burning Embers!**


	5. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Scandinavian Myths. Also, I borrowed part of a line from **_**Watchmen**_**. First person to guess correctly will have a one-shot of their choice written by yours truly. Note: Couples accepted will be Beast Boy/Raven, Robin/Starfire. I will write for others, but no Raven/Beast Boy with anybody else, same goes for Robin/Starfire. Remember, it doesn't have to be a romance one-shot!**

Nevermore, where emotions ran around free. A realm of existence inside of her head. Here, Raven had one mission; to find Knowledge and Wisdom. "Hey Raven!" Happy exclaimed. "Haven't seen you around in forever! Want to hang out?"

"Actually", Raven replied, "I need to speak with Knowledge and Wisdom. Know where they are?"

"They're in Wisdom's library. I'll lead the way!" Happy said. She then took off, making plane sounds and spreading her arms out. Raven would have shut the emotion up, but didn't feel like it. Soon enough, they reached the library and Happy departed.

"How nice of you to drop by, Raven. Here to discuss the Scandinavian lore surrounding Beast Boy's story" Wisdom stated. "It sounds like he may have taken one to many hits to the head."

"We felt the fear resonating off him as he told his story. I highly doubt he was imagining it," Raven replied icily, cementing her belief in Beast Boy's story. "Knowledge, what do you know of the Sons of Muspelheim?"

"Fire giants that inhabited a land so hot only they could survive in it. Anyone who got near would be incinerated. Surtur was the strongest; the leader of them and carried a giant, flaming sword. He was prophesized to destroy the Nine Realms, concluding Ragnarok and bringing forth a New Earth. They were fierce beings."

Although it seemed impossible, Raven's face became _paler _than normal. How was Beast Boy going to defeat this enemy, when it came? How would the Titans, the League defeat them? "Surely there is some way to defeat them? It's not impossible, it can't be. Even if it is, we've done impossible before."

"True," Wisdom replied, "they are not immortal. However, to defeat them, to truly stop them once and for all, one would need to break the most sacred hero oath. They must be killed. That is the only way."

"We can't kill! We're heroes!" Raven argued. "Heroes don't kill, not even in the face of Armageddon. Couldn't we just jail them?"

Wisdom let out a low, sarcastic chuckle. "Sure, just as soon as you build a jail to contain Trigon, you'll be ready to build a jail for them. Should hold them for a couple of minutes."

Both Raven and Knowledge stared at Wisdom. She was never sarcastic, that was Sarcasm's job! Upon observing their expressions, Wisdom laughed. "You can't jail them," she said seriously, "once they get to Earth, you'll only have hours to save all existence. To imprison one of them is unthinkable, they could easily escape even the strongest prison. Killing them is the only choice."

Raven tossed the idea around in her head, contemplating everything Wisdom had said. Turning to Knowledge, she asked, "What special weapons would we need to kill them?"

"Anything with a blade should work; you could try using guns or powers. If/when Beast Boy gets Mjollnir and Gungir, they should help him to slay the fire giants. He'll need training, everybody's going to need training."

Raven rubbed her temples and sighed. "Great, now how do I convince the others we're going to have to kill?"

There was silence, as they thought. After a while, Wisdom spoke up, "I have an idea."

Thus, planning began.

_**Beast Boy's Room**_

_FWOMP, Clang_!

Beast Boy jumped off his bed in fright, turning into a mouse and hiding under it. When he saw no threat, he slowly crawled out from under it and transformed back into a human. Deciding that the bottom bunk wasn't safe enough, Beast Boy climbed into the top bunk, where he promptly laid down on two objects.

"Yikes!" the changeling exclaimed in shock. "Okay, whose the one who…" he started, when he noticed the objects in question were a hammer and spear. From his limited knowledge of Scandinavian Mythology, and great knowledge of the _Thor _comics, he surmised that they were Mjollnir and Gungir. Eager to give them a try, he grabbed them and headed to his door, then remembered what he had promised the others.

Dejectedly, Beast Boy set the down gently on the bottom bunk, then climbed back into the top bunk and tried to sleep.

He was out in seconds.

_**The Common Room**_

"Are you sure about this? Getting the League involved, I mean. We might be able to handle this without them; after all, we took down Trigon, right?" Cyborg asked.

Robin had his arms folded and sighed. "Raven took down Trigon, _after_ he knocked all of us out. As much as I don't like it, we're going to need to contact them. Even if it means getting _him _involved." It was no secret that the past shared between Robin and Batman was a rocky one, with many bitter memories. If the situation wasn't so dire, if the fate of the universe didn't hang in the balance, Robin wouldn't even have considered it. "Cyborg, contact the Watchtower."

The metallic teen nodded and started typing on the console he was standing next to. A few seconds later, an image of the Martian Manhunter appeared on their main screen. "This is the Justice League, how may we help?"

"This is Robin of the Titans," the Boy Wonder replied, "we have reason to believe that a race of beings called the Sons of Muspelheim are intending to destroy this plane of existence. We're requesting help in fighting this menace."

After a pause, Robin continued. "A meeting between the Titans and the founding members of the League would be beneficial."

"I'll talk to Superman and get back to you. Anything else?" the Manhunter asked.

"No." Robin replied.

"Very well." With that, the connection was cut.

**Next up, meet the League! Batman appears at Titans Tower, and Beast Boy finally gets some sleep! All that and more next on… Burning Embers!**


	6. Enter the League

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Big shout out to Carter Kimura, who reviewed every chapter, and Densharr, who correctly guessed the line was from **_**Watchmen**_**! You win! PM me for the one-shot. This chapter is dedicated to both of you! P.S. The Superman and Green Arrow in this are going to be from the **_**Smallville **_**TV Series. I will occasionally reference the show throughout this story. Everyone else… well, imagine your favorite incarnation of them. Please enjoy this next chapter of… Burning Embers!**

High above Earth's orbit floated a space station that was the HQ for Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Justice League. Committed to protecting Earth, seven heroes had banded together, eventually opening their doors to others. The League now stretched in the thousands, with operatives scattered on Earth and beyond.

Currently, their seven founding members, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Flash, along with Green Arrow, were sitting around the conference table.

"Did Robin have any other details?" Batman asked calmly.

"No," Martian Manhunter replied, "just that he suggested a meeting between us and the Titans. I think he doesn't fully understand the situation either."

"We'll bring them aboard Watchtower," the Man of Steel stated, "and listen to what they have to say. Batman, since Robin is your former apprentice…"

"…you'd like me to visit the Titans in Jump City and personally deliver the invitation myself", Batman finished for him. The agitation in his voice was evident.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman chimed in, "we know your relationship with him is far from perfect. Don't you think it might be time to try and patch things up? At least get started?"

Batman glared at her and replied, "there's nothing to patch up. He wanted to go off on his own and he did. End of story."

J'onn J'onzz quietly watched the banter between the two. Batman was stern but _if anyone could move him_, the Manhunter thought, _it would be Diana_.

"You didn't fail him," Wonder Woman said, "you did everything you could to raise him. He just wanted to be out on his own." She had seen through his façade long ago and kept trying to reassure him.

"If he's too scared to go visit his former apprentice, I'll go" Hawkgirl said, her right hand forming a fist and slamming down on the table. "End of debate!"

Green Lantern put a hand on one of her shoulders and tried calming her down. "Easy Shayera, no need to start a fight."

She shrugged his hand off and briskly stated, "A fight! He's too scared to face his former apprentice, what makes you think he'd face me?" She turned her head to where Batman had been sitting. Emphasis on _had_.

"He slips away, again!" Green Arrow laughed. "Ya know, we really should shackle him to the seat. Make him actually sit _through _a meeting for once."

"Back to the topic at hand," Superman cut in, "if this threat is indeed coming, we're going to need to recall some of our members to help protect Earth. For now, put everyone on high alert. Code Omega."

"I'll try to see if the Corps can spare a few Lanterns. It's been mostly quiet since Sinestro and the Manhunter Invasion was stopped a few months ago," John Stewart said.

"I'll ready my sisters for battle. The Amazonians will _not _miss this fight," Wonder Woman stated.

"I'd try to get my people involved, but, as everyone is well aware, they are again at war with the Gordanians." Hawkgirl commented.

"Besides," Green Lantern added, "you're considered an outlaw. They'd execute you for entering Thangarian space."

"I could take them on and win," Hawkgirl replied confidently.

All the while, Superman allowed a small smile to form on his face. _Banter between teammates¸_ he thought, _you got to love it._

_**Meanwhile**_

A shadow stood at the base of Titans Tower, raised an arm, and was pulled up to the rooftop via grappling hook. The wind made his cape bellow behind him as he headed for the door, then descended into the Tower.

The time for his meeting with the Titans had come.

**Next up, the Titans meet Batman. Green Lantern beseeches the Guardians for help, Wonder Woman rallies her people, and Chloe Sullivan makes a guest appearance. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of… Burning Embers!**


	7. Rallying the Universe

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thank you to everybody who has been reading, reviewing, and following me (and the Titans) on this crazy journey. Expect things to heat up, comedy, and maybe some romance! For now, though, enjoy the next chapter of… Burning Embers!**

Sirens blared and red lights flashed as an automated voice stated "intruder alert, intruder alert" and the Titans rushed into the Common Room. A shadow waded into the room from the roof access hallway, and Cyborg shut the alert off. Batman had come to Jump City.

The air was so tense you could cut it with a blunt butter knife. Robin and Batman stared at each other. _Of all the members, the League sends him_, Robin thought.

"The League has been informed of your situation and has decided to meet with you," Batman declared. "Robin, prepare your team. Then meet on the roof for teleportation." With that, the Dark Knight turned and headed towards the roof.

"Geez, he's friendly," Raven said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dude, he didn't even ask our names!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He probably already knows," Robin stated, "the League has files on every active hero on the planet. He's probably read them all." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright team, as you know, the League consists of thousands of heroes across determined to protect not only the Earth, but the galaxy. Why we need to be prepared to meet with them…" he paused, glancing at each one of them before continuing, "I wanted to leave this for later, when another team could permanently take our place to protect Jump, but time's run out. A few members of the Justice League have had their eyes on us for some time and are considering asking us to join them. The decision has been almost unanimous among the founding members; only one person is opposed to the idea."

He let the meaning of what he just said sink in. It was a shock that they were being considered for the League, as indicated by his teammate's expressions. "They're probably going to ask us to at least consider the idea of joining. No need to hurry to decisions."

Raven felt the excitement radiating off Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire; she herself was humbled that the League was considering them for membership. The question was, were they ready? Apparently somebody thought so. Maybe after all this Ragnarok business was finished with, she'd be able to better consider their offer, when she had time to think.

In minutes the Titans had gathered on the roof, and in the blink of an eye, disappeared.

_**Oa, Home of the Green Lanterns**_

The Chamber of the Guardians. John Stewart had been here many times before, never had it been this desperate. "Guardians, we have received a warning. A terrible force from beyond the universe is coming to destroy this plane of existence once and for all. Their first strike is most likely Earth. I'm here to request aid for the defense of Earth; if we fail there, the universe will follow."

"We know about the oncoming doom, John Stewart, and have made the necessary preparations. We can spare a hundred Lanterns, that is all." One of the Guardians replied.

"This may not seem like enough," another Guardian cut in, "but it is all we can spare."

"A hundred Lanterns is more than enough," a very grateful John Stewart replied. "How long until they can leave?"

"We're ready now, Stewart," the familiar voice of Kilowag said from behind him. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

John Stewart turned and faced his friend. Behind Kilowag stood Tomar-Re. "The Green Lanterns are ready and waiting," the avian humanoid said with a graceful bow.

"We leave for Earth immediately," John Stewart declared, "we'll be stationed aboard the Watchtower for now."

With a thank-you to the Guardians, John Stewart left, Kilowag and Tomar-Re behind him. Once outside, he addressed the other Lanterns and, as one, they took off, none of them knowing if they'd ever be back.

_**Themyscira**_

War was their specialty. It was not to her surprise when the Amazonians declared themselves willing to face this evil without a second thought. Though they usually never interacted with "Man's World", they recognized the danger this presented to them all. Swords and spear tips were sharpened, shields polished, maneuvers practiced.

Wonder Woman smiled as her sisters practiced, preparing for the upcoming conflict. The Amazons were armed and ready.

Quietly, she flew off to return to the Watchtower, the island of the Amazons growing ever smaller in the distance.

_**Metropolis**_

Lois Lane had covered Superman stories since the beginning. She had witnessed his many triumphs, from the day he drove Darkseid away and saved the souls of Earth to each of his victories over Lex Luthor; had been one of billions who mourned his death at the hands of Doomsday and cheered at his rebirth. Nothing had shook her up as badly as that.

Which is why Chloe Sullivan was in Metropolis in the first place. Or, rather, Chloe Queen, ever since she married Oliver just weeks after Clark defeated Darkseid and donned his suit for the first time. "Lois!" she beamed as she hugged her cousin. "So, what's the scoop? You didn't say much over the phone."

"Well, Clark got word that another apocalypse is coming our way," Lois replied sadly, "he says the threat's worse than Darkseid and Doomsday combined."

"When?" Chloe asked worriedly. Darkseid and Doomsday alone were bad enough. If this threat struck without warning… Chloe shuddered at the thought.

"He didn't say," Lois replied. "He said the Teen Titans were somehow involved. He and a few of the other League members are meeting with them right now."

"The Titans," a surprised Chloe said, "you mean the group that protects Jump City?"

Lois only nodded as a lump formed in her throat. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. Not for herself, but for Superman, _her _Clark, _her _husband. Not because she thought he and the others would fail; no, she knew they would succeed. She feared he may not _survive_. She knew, when they started their life together, that there'd be sacrifices; she didn't want to consider Clark making the ultimate one.

No words passed between the cousins for some time as they were lost in their own thoughts.

**Hey there! Next up, the Titans and the League have a meeting and the Church of Blood gets involved. So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of… Burning Embers!**


	8. Joining the Fray: Warriors on both Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Also, I'm working on a Mass Effect story; that's my main story right now. I'll still be updating this story, promise! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**

Thousands of miles above the Earth a meeting was being held. Not just any meeting, a meeting between two teams comprising of some of Earth's best defenders. Currently, the changeling known as Beast Boy was recounting a dream/prophecy he had.

"Then a spear and hammer appeared and the voice said to command lighting and thunder with the hammer and to strike down my opponents with the spear. They were called Mjolnir and Gungnir. I was then informed that we had at least a year, maybe more, before the Sons of Muspelheim arrive."

An uneasy silence settled as Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow took this in. Superman had his eyes closed and head bowed. Batman was staring at Beast Boy, the Manhunter had his hands clasped in front of his face so that that covered his hands and mouth, Hawkgirl was leaning back anticipating the upcoming battle, and Green Arrow was examining his bow.

Raven had a hand on Beast Boy's left shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure him. She couldn't help notice how much he'd changed since they met all those years ago. His cheeks were sunken, his hair stretched down below his collarbone, he was growing a small beard on his chin, and he was _taller _than her. He also had grown some muscle that would have made some WWE stars jealous.

Beast Boy turned to her and gave a smile, which made her blush. _She's so beautiful…_ Raven heard him think.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_ Raven thought to herself. Raven had always deemed herself ugly; she had extremely pale skin, her hair and eyes weren't a natural color, her breasts weren't that large, and she had a scar that ran across her back. She'd even been called ugly a few times by the very people she'd sworn to protect. Besides, she was a half-demon, they weren't meant to be beautiful. Yet here was one of her best friends, her teammates, who considered her beautiful.

Not that it meant anything would happen between them. Just because he thought she was beautiful didn't mean he liked her in that way, and looks aren't everything. _Maybe in another life… we could have been lovers _Raven thought. If only she knew how wrong she was.

It wasn't her looks he was talking about. It was her personality, her determination to prove herself good despite her heritage, her bravery in the heat of battle. She said she couldn't love, yet she loved her teammates; they were the closest thing she had ever had to a family. He hoped someday they could be more.

Superman cleared his throat and everybody turned towards him. "Have you found these weapons yet?"

Beast Boy responded by bringing his duffle bag up to the table and unzipping it, withdrawing Mjolnir and Gungnir. "They sort of 'poofed' into my room."

"Poofed?" Superman asked.

"Poofed," Beast Boy replied.

"That's all the evidence I need. As of now, we are at threat level Omega," Superman barked. "Titans, thank you for your time. Might I take this opportunity to ask you something?"

"I thought we said we'd wait." Batman cut in.

"You said we should wait," Superman said, "the rest of us agreed it couldn't wait." Turning back to the Titans, the Man of Steel continued. "Titans, would you join the League."

At that moment, time stood still, the Titans breaths caught in their throat. How does one say no to _Superman_?

The League waited for their answers.

_**Church of Blood, Gotham City**_

Seven priests stood around Sebastian Blood, chanting dark incantations. "All hail Trigon!" Sebastian roared, "may you rule over this realm, may your daughter be my bride, may the Church of Blood always serve you!" Amid the candlelight, his red eyes gleamed bright.

Raising a goblet into the air, Sebastian put it to his lips and tasted blood. After draining the goblet, he jerked forwards and backwards, shaking wildly. The priests chanted faster, deeper. An gentle breeze made the fires dance, casting an eerie glow.

"Lord Trigon, I beg you, speak to us, to your loyal servants!" Sebastian yelled. "Let us do your bidding!" The chanting increased, the room beginning to shake. "Trigon, Trigon, Trigon!" he roared.

A blood red smoke filled the room, swirling around Blood and his priests. The smell of sulfur and the heat of a great blaze was experienced by all. A terrible being with reddish orange skin and a horned helmet appeared and bellowed, "bring me the one called Beast Boy, he is all that stands between me and my resurrection. Do this and you all shall be rewarded!" The voice made the room shake and everybody present tremble. The terrible being then raised a fist. "Kill his friends if you must, but bring him here alive!"

Sebastian Blood looked on in awe, then knelt down to one knee and bowed his head. "As you command, Lord Trigon!" The priests that surrounded him did the same. Demented smiles crept along their faces.

_**Outside Midgard**_

"The mortal was easily fooled," Skindar said, "we shall raze the realm of mortals soon enough! Once the son of Odin is dead, we will have nothing standing in our way!" The Sons of Muspelheim roared in victory. "We will sweep aside all resistance, we will claim the last of the Nine Realms as ours once and for all! All the lands shall be Muspelheim, all shall belong to us!"

Another roar, more terrible than the last, rose up. Skindar watched, a sense of victory upon him. Their destiny was at hand, eight of the Nine Realms had fallen. Soon, it would be theirs.

Forever.


End file.
